Meiko's Diary
by umigara
Summary: Basically, its Meiko's Diary, like the title says. Rated PG 13 for the language in the first paragraph. If its a bit crappy, don't blame me. I was tired and I couldn't get to sleep at 1 AM on a Saturday night. R & R please! xD


Disclaimer: NO! I DON'T OWN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!!

A/N: Ok, I only got to read like 4 volumes of Marmalade Boy, but I couldn't help it. I just love it so much. xD

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Dear Diary,

I am so sick of my parents' hatred towards each other. They always seem to take no notice of each other. Unless, of course, they're drunk. Then, repulsive words of pure hatred fly around the room. It's always "Fuck off, you bitch!" or "Go to hell, you filthy son of a bitch!" Every time I hear those words, its like a thousand needles are piercing my heart simultaneously. Don't they care that their only daughter can feel the hatred being projected? I just hate the way that they constantly bicker and disagree on the stupidest things. I can't stand it anymore! If they want to get divorced, just get divorced! I hate this! Why did they get married in the first place? Their love wasn't gonna last. This is why.. I'm never getting married. At least, I won't get married unless the love is true, like my love for Na-chan.

Na-Chan and I.. We love each other. Oh boy, do we love each other. Since the moment I saw him, I fell so in love with him that nothing else in the world mattered at the time. I didn't tell anyone, though. I couldn't. No one would understand, not even Miki. When he told me that he liked me too, my heart skipped a beat. It was like an answered prayer. Then there was our first kiss. He had told me that he had a surprise for me. We had been going out for one whole month, and I was longing to kiss Na-chan. But I didn't have the courage to do it. When he presented me with the most beautiful locket I had ever seen, I couldn't hold back my tears. It was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for me. Inside the locket, there was a picture of him and a picture of me. My eyes became watery and droplets of tears collected at the corners of my eyes. I looked into his eyes and saw the love that he had for me. He wiped away my tears, and his gaze met mine. He tilted my chin slightly upwards, and gave me a long, passionate kiss. It was the most incredible thing ever. I felt a definite connection with him. We had chemistry, and we knew it. But if anyone found out that we were having an affair, we'd have to break up. I knew it, and he knew it. That's why we could never let anyone find out.

I love Na-chan, and I'll never stop loving him. He is the most amazing man I've ever met. I couldn't let anything get between us, that's why I couldn't let Miki know about us. I know she's my best friend and all, but I couldn't risk it.

Miki has so many opportunities awaiting her. She's got Ginta and Yuu, who obviously likes her. Maybe she didn't notice it, or maybe she just doesn't want to. I'm never gonna understand her. Ginta is such a nice guy. Well, except for the note incident, but still. As for Yuu, I find their whole family connections a bit screwed up. No offense to them, of course, but swapping mates? Its just a little bit messed up, don't you think? I wonder.. are Yuu and Miki really blood-related? If they were, then I'd find the whole Yuu loving Miki thing just a bit inappropriate.

Oh my gosh! Satoshi is driving me nuts. He's stalking me or something! Somehow, he found my phone number, and he's been calling me every 2 hours (every 2 hours that he's awake, I mean). Well, the latest thing he did was bake me a cake saying, "Go out with me, Meiko!" on it. Sweet, I guess, but he's not my type of guy. And anyways, I'm already in love.. with Na-chan...

-Meiko Akizuki

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

A/N: Well, it's not great, but its not bad, I guess. Keep in mind, I wrote this at 1 AM on Saturday, er.. Sunday morning. R & R please!


End file.
